Nick Alas
Nick Alas Biographical information Born: 7th June 1969 Died: 24th February 1986 (Age 16) Blood Status: Half-Blood Title (s): - Chaser (Temporarily) Physical information Species: Human Gender: Male Hair colour: Dark brown Eye colour: Blue / Grey Skin colour: Average Family information Family members: - Mr. Alas (Father) - Mrs. Alas (Mother) Magical characteristics Wand: Ebony, Veela Hair, 8 ¾ inches Boggart: Heights Patronus: Hedgehog Affiliation Occupation: Student House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - A member of the army of the 1986 battle - Gryffindor - Gryffindor Quidditch Team (Briefly) - Alas Family Nick Alas was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1980 to 1986. During his second year, he applied for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but didn’t get in. Although half-way through the year, he was chosen to be a replacement temporarily. During his sixth year, he was in the common room with many other students when the battle began. Nick was unable to escape from the common room and was tortured to death by various Dementors and Death Eaters. 'Early life' Nick was born to a Half-Blood witch and a Half-Blood wizard at St. Mungo’s Hospital on the 7th June 1969. Nick’s parents separated when he was very young because, according to his mother, his father was not mature enough to care for a child. 'Hogwarts years' First year Nick started at Hogwarts on the 1st September 1980. He was Sorted into Gryffindor. He was quite the charmer among the girls and some of the boys were jealous of him. Although he didn’t need to, he joined the Duelling Club and was paired with an unidentified student. Nick attacked the student with an impedimenta jinx, which the student blocked with a protego charm. Nick continued to assault the students shield-charm until a professor intervened, and the two students were placed under mentorship. Due to this, Nick’s wand was confiscated by the professor, whilst the other student’s was also confiscated. 'Second year' In his second year, Nick applied for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but he didn’t get a place. However, during a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Nick was called in as a replacement after a member of the team was too ill to play. He temporarily played the role of chaser. He garnered a degree of infamy after the second match of the season against Slytherin, when another Gryffindor Chaser threw the Quaffle at Nick and he missed, due to his Wand Alarm going off and distracting him. Due to this, the team was behind in points and therefore Gryffindor lost the match. 'Third year' In his third year, Nick, along with Carl Hopkins and Ethan Gerard, got into a fight with Geoffrey Hooper in December of 1983 that was broken up by Professor Silvanus Kettleburn. He earned detention along with Carl and Ethan with Professor Silvanus Kettleburn. Nick decided to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays in 1983. 'Fourth year' During the summer holidays before his fourth year, Nick became seriously ill and had to be sent to hospital. Although his mother urged him to stay at the hospital and miss his fourth year, Nick insisted that he go back to Hogwarts as normal. 'Fifth year' During Nick’s fifth year, he started his O.W.L.s. He did his O.W.L.s in Muggle Studies and Herbology. 'Sixth year and death ' In Nick’s sixth year, he started his N.E.W.T.s. The only known course that is known that he took was Muggle Studies. On the 24th of February 1986, Nick was in the Common Room when many Death Eaters and Dementors attacked the school. As Nick followed everyone else out of the Common Room, Nick was the last one out and the door shut in his face. When he turned around, a group of Death Eaters and Dementors cornered him and forced him to relive his worst nightmare, thus eventually killing him. 'Post-Mortem' It is unknown whether anybody found Nick’s body, or whether the Dementors and Death Eaters disposed of it. Whether or not if they found his body, the Headmaster seemed to know about his death, as nobody in school had seen him since. The Headmaster sent a letter to his mother telling her the news. If his body had been found, his body would have been put with the others who were lost in the battle. 'Personality' Nick, at times was quite agressive, yet ambitious. This was shown when he was seen fighting the unidentified student at the Duelling Club in his first year, as he wanted to win, and kept attacking to make sure that he won. During his fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts, he seemed to be quite optimistic about what he wanted to do as a career after Hogwarts. It is unknown what career he wanted to do, however, he was unable to achieve his goal. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Quidditch: Nick applied for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his second year. He didn't get a place, however, when one of the Chasers was unable to perform in the match, Nick was called upon, meaning that the team thought that Nick must have been good enough. Although he seemed like a fast flyer, he was unable to catch the Quaffle, which resulted in Slytherin scoring a point, and ultimately winning the match. Patronus: Nick's Patronus took the form of a Hedgehog, however, it is unknown what year he was in when he first produced it. Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:1986 battle participants Category:1986 battle fatalities Category:Hogwarts students Category:Non-Graduate Hogwarts Students Category:Quidditch players Category:1969 births Category:Males Category:Chasers Category:Gryffindor Chasers Category:Alas Family Category:Half Bloods Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1980 Category:1986 deaths Category:Deceased